


Family Gatherings

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Did I mention fluff???, F/M, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, GFY, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Sass, all the faves lived, pregant character, short fic, the clone wars is over, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: Opening the door, Obi-Wan realized immediately, was absolutely a mistake. If he hadn’t, he could have gone about his day in peaceful bliss, could have gone back to bed, and remained blessedly unaware of…whatever…this…was…





	Family Gatherings

**Author's Note:**

> So I...haven't written anything in ages. So this is my first attempt at dragging myself back into the habit. I've got a couple tumblr prompts I plan to work on next, but I've got a friend who's had a rough couple days, so I figured he could do with some silly fluff. This is for you, James <3

Opening the door, Obi-Wan realized immediately, was absolutely a mistake. If he hadn’t, he could have gone about his day in peaceful bliss, could have gone back to bed, and remained blessedly unaware of…whatever…this…was…

Which, actually, was a very good question. Obi-Wan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could already feel the start of a headache, digging its claws into his brain.

“Alright…” he said slowly, still really hoping that perhaps, if he held of directly addressing…this, it would magically disappear before his eyes. “What…exactly…are you doing?”

Before him, frozen like some sort of absurd tableau filling his kitchen, were Anakin, Ahsoka, Qui-Gon, Rex, Cody, Padme, the latter just on the edge of the chaos, seated on Obi-Wan’s raggedy couch with a mug of tea in her hands. The others were, to put it lightly, less composed than the senator. Rex and Cody were both still half bent over the pad they had been squinting at before Obi-Wan made his presence known. Both men looked rather frazzled. Across the tiny kitchen island-bench-counter thing that had spent most of the war utterly covered in an array of forgotten tea, forgotten paperwork, scraps of metal work, and robes, (all of which appeared to have been simply swept onto the floor) Ahsoka was seated in front of a cutting board, knife in one hand, and an overflowing bowl of roughly chopped vegetables of some sort beside her. She had tiny pieces of, assumedly, the same stuck to her montrals, and one cheek. And in the center of it all, Anakin and Qui-Gon stood, holding a pot that was still smoking gently. Something vaguely red was smeared across Anakin’s cheek and forehead, and Qui-Gon’s hair was falling out of its bun, his bare feet spattered with the same red substance on Anakin’s face.

No one spoke. Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest. More…sauce, perhaps? Dripped from the pot to the floor between his former Master and student.

Padme took a sip of her tea, and then set the cup down on the table beside her, folding her hands casually over her stomach. At seven months pregnant, she was very ready for the children to be born, a fact she had made very clear many times. Obi-Wan privately suspected she was also ready for Anakin to stop hovering around her in a mild state of panic every time she moved.

“I told you he’d wake up if you didn’t stop yelling,” she said, raising an eyebrow at the group before turning a smile on Obi-Wan. “I’m sorry we woke you.”

Obi-Wan shook his head, smiling back despite himself. “No need, I promise. I was awake, though I will admit, the crash and the swearing were what finally convinced me to get up.” He turned back to the others. “But truly, what in the world is going on out here? I would have sworn I was alone when I fell asleep.” Then he frowned, a realization striking. “And…I was on the couch.”

“That thing is not good for your back,” Anakin said, finally speaking up. “You know you wake up sore if you sleep there.”

Obi-Wan shot him a look. Anakin was correct, but he refused to acknowledge the point. “That is beside the issue. What are you all doing here, and again, what are you doing?”

“Family dinner!” Ahsoka chirped, grinning brightly when Obi-Wan looked her way. “It was Master Qui-Gon’s idea.”

“I see,” Obi-Wan said slowly, turning his gaze on Qui-Gon, eyebrow high. Qui-Gon smiled, the soft, guileless smile Obi-Wan had seen used hundreds of times, the one meant to convey “I’m a harmless man you needn’t worry about me or what I’m doing”. It was a smile Obi-Wan had not believed since he was fifteen. The eyebrow climbed even higher.

“And you thought blowing up my kitchen was the best way to go about that?”

Qui-Gon laughed softly. “I would hardly say blown up.”

With an audible “plop”, a glob red hit his face. Looking up, Obi-Wan saw for the red smear staining the ceiling. Looking back at Qui-Gon, he watched the red drip down his nose, Qui-Gon’s face absolutely still all the while.

Obi-Wan began to laugh.

* * *

 

Two hours, three showers, and all but Cody, Rex, and Padme being kicked out of the kitchen, later, the group had reconvened in Obi-Wan’s quarters, seated around the main room; clean, stain-free, and all the food miraculously on the assigned plates. Obi-Wan was seated on the floor beside the chair Qui-Gon had claimed, leaning against his legs. Across from him, Rex mimicked his position, every now and then twisting to scowl up at Cody, who had managed to snag the second chair out from under his brother. Padme and Anakin had claimed the sofa, with Ahsoka balanced, gleefully precarious on the sofa arm, her feet tucked under Anakin.

Obi-Wan smiled as he took in the sight of his family, all together in one room. It filled his chest with warmth; for a few years, he’d begun to think that peace like this was a relic of the past, never to be reclaimed. But with the war over and Palpatine dead, things were slowly beginning to heal.

Warm fingers in his hair had Obi-Wan looking up, meeting Qui-Gon’s eyes. The older man was smiling, and Obi-Wan returned the expression in kind.

“This was your plan, wasn’t it?” he asked quietly, and Qui-Gon’s smile widened.

“Perhaps. You’ve been so busy with everything lately. I suspected that it would take everyone to bribe you to sit down for a little.”

At another time, Obi-Wan might have reminded his partner that he was, in fact, an adult and a master in his own right; he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, thank you. But instead, he turned, rising up on one knee to press a kiss to Qui-Gon’s lips, careful not to upset the plate Qui-Gon had balanced on his lap.

“Thank you.”

Qui-Gon cupped his face with his free hand, holding Obi-Wan closer and drawing the kiss out longer. _I’m just glad to see you happy, love._

“Ughhh! Masters!” Ahsoka groaned behind them, and the two men parted, Qui-Gon’s eyes sparkling as he laughed. Around them, the other joined in as Ahsoka held her scowl for a moment longer, before she too began to laugh. Grinning, Obi-Wan sat back down against Qui-Gon’s knee, letting the sounds of his family’s joy engulf him.

Now, if only he could get that damned stain off his ceiling. Then everything would be perfect.


End file.
